A Living Hell
by HecTiC WorLD
Summary: Blake was never treated fairly. Through grades 4 and 5, she had a horrible time at school; she was bullied by everyone at her school, with nearly no exception. Here's a little one shot about her hardships, and the living hell she went through for 2 years straight.


Blake Belladonna was different from everyone else. She was at a human school, but she was different from everyone else. She was a cat faunus, and this lead to almost unimaginable hardships. Faunus were looked down on, and treated like animals. A common question is "why?" There is no set answer, as different people have different views. Some say they are just thieves, some say they are lesser beings because they have animal blood in them, and some people think of them as ruthless predators who kill others. Blake was none of these things. She was rather kind at heart, and always willing to help. She didn't mind offering people support when they needed it, and she thought she had friends. They never treated her like friends.

* * *

When people saw that she was different, she was instantly pushed away. Teachers and students alike picked on her. In grade 4, she had an archnemesis from her very first day at that school. After accidentally mistaking this person for her cousin, that person instantly turned against her, and she felt defeated. She made a friend, Yang Xiao Long, but she was never sure if Yang was actually her friend. When she met her homeroom teacher, her first impression was that the teacher was intimidating, but that soon changed. She became terrified after learning that her teacher was previously in the army. Throughout grade 4 she fought with her arch nemesis, Cardin Winchester, and it always lead to trouble. If he ever got in trouble with the vice principal for fighting with her, she was in the office as well for the same reasons.

Her grade 4 teacher had something against her, and that was rather evident. Throughout the year her grade 4 teacher embarrassed her, humiliated her, and belittled her in front of none other than Cardin. For example, the "you are this small to me" incident.

"Listen to me here, Blake. You are this small to me." her grade 4 teacher told her, laying her hand out around 2 feet above the ground, as if showing Blake her height.

Cardin stood aside, for fear that he would get in trouble too, be she knew that if could have, he would have laughed at her. Blake was told to enter into the portable, and she did as she was told, but she was infuriated.

At the end of the year, when she got home, she begged her parents to move her to another school, but she had no such luck. At the beginning of grade 5, she sighed and went to school. When she met her teacher, she had a preliminary tinge of hope. She had her favourite french teacher, amd her homeroom teacher was very pleasant. That month it was her birthday and at the end of the month her teacher threw a littpe party for her and another student. She felt happier than ever, until she received the dreadful news. At the end of the day her whole class was given a slip, and when Blake read it she broke down. The slip stated that all students would be put into new classes, and she would be moving into a 5/6 split. She trudged off to her new class and met the teacher, who was a nice man, but her classmates were not.

On the next day, classes began, and the students instantly began insulting her.

"Faunus mutt!"

"Filthy animal, nobody likes you!"

"You should just go die in a pit!"

These were things that were yelled at her, and she dealt with it. When she met her new french teacher, she seemed delighted as well. He seemed comedic, and nice, but her point of view changed on him drastically over a short period of time. He suddenly began using her as his guinea pig for his jokes, and often the class laughed at her. She eventually had enough.

When she got home, her mother was there as always. Her mother got home earlier than she did, so she could let ooose immediately. Blake entered through the front door and instantly began crying. She was sick of the abuse, she wanted to leave, but she was trapped in that school as if it were a prison. In her case, there truly was no escape, and she was frustrated nightly.

When Blake got to school, Cardin only got worse, to the point that Blake's parents told her to stay away. She was obediant, and Cardin found out of the new rule implied on her, and he decided to take advantage of it.

"Get away from me loser." he said, shoving her away.

"Hey, Yang is my friend too!" she shouted back

"You aren't even allowed to hang around here!" he sneered. Blake lowered her head in defeat and left. She had a small amount of hope that Yang would do something, but she never did.

Blake continued to go home crying each day, amd her parents were fed up. The next day of school she brought the note in. The note stated that Blake's parents wanted to meet the teacher's and discuss matters with them. The teachers agreed, and that night her family went to the school.

"Hello there." her mother said politely, concealing any frustration.

"Hello, please take a seat." her guidance counselor replied. Her guidance counselor had been notified that Blake was having issues learning, so she tried a way to fix that. Rather than help, it was more to monitor how she was doing in class.

"We've noticed that Blake has been having issues with students at school." her father mentioned.

"Yes, what about it?" the guidance counselor responded sweetly.

"We've noticed that she has been having issues with teachers as well. Some teachers seem to have been bullying her as well." her father continued. The guidance counselor didn't flinch.

"Okay, is there something you need?" the counselor responded again, sweetly.

"Why can't you guys do something? Why are you all bullying her? Can you guys not stop this?" her mother asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, you see Ms. Belladonna, we are simply going to do what we want to do to her. We can do what we want, and we _will _do what we want." the counselor responded sweetly, yet coldly at the same time. There seemed to be a tinge of malice in her voice.

"We see. This will not be the end of things." her father said as the family stood up and left. They were going to keep her there and win the war.

* * *

Things only worse as the school year progressed. The teachers became more ridiculous, and more cruel towards Blake.

"Excuse me sir, may I please go to the bathroom?" Blake asked her english teacher as the class was reading.

He looked up and called out to the class:

"Hey guys! Blake needs to go pee pee! Hey? She needs to go pee pee!"

The class laughed at her, and when they were finished he allowed her to go. She stormed out of the class without looking back, keeping on an expressionless face.

Blake also had a crush on a boy. He too was a faunus, but he was an exception. He had blond hair, nide abs, and a monkey tail the same colour as his hair. This boy was more understanding of her, and he was kinder, but the two never talked. Blake had a crush on this boy, Sun Wukong. One day, during the lunch, she was conversing with one of her fellow grade 5 classmates, but the boy she was talking to made a grevious mistake he immediately regretted.

"You have a crush on Sun?!" he yelled, but he instantly covered his mouth. Everybody in this class, without exception, turned their heads to Blake.

"Oh. My. God." one kid said in the silence, with his mouth dropped.

Immediately the laughter erupted and Blake had to hide her scarlet red face. Nobody except that one boy took notice to the fact that she was crying.

* * *

The worst of the year happened during the winter however. At Blake's school, there were hills that iced over during the winter. The students took advantage of this to soide down the hills. When the bell rang, signifying that class was over, Blake quickly suited up and ran outside. Cardin was not at the hills yet, so she met up with Yang. With Yang was Ren, another one of their friends. The three of them were sliding down the hills again when Cardin ran up to them and said hello. He looked at Blake with disgust and coldly told her to go away. He was clearly angry when she refused, and decided to take revenge. When Blake slid down the hill, Cardin followed behind and told her to move when she got to the bottom. She turned and looked, only to receive an ice cold boot with snow to the face. She quickly pulled down her hat to cover her face in an attempt to warm it up. Yang and Ren ran to her said, ensuring that she was okay, offering her assistance. Blake was infuriated, and decided to exact her revenge.

She quickly trailed behind Cardin after he slid down the hill and told her to move. She faked a trip and stepped on his hand, and he too snapped. He got up, tackled her to the ground and started to beat her. He punched her everywhere, from head to toe, launching punches at rapid fire. He soon got off of her, but she too was angry, so everytime she got up, she muttered some kind of taunt that he heard. As a result, he went back and started to pound her again. She didn't do anything for fear that she could get in trouble for fighting, and took the blows. Yang and Ren saw what was happening, but did nothing, and simply continued as if nothing had happened.

At the seventh beat down, Blake snapped and grabbed his arms, she pushed him away, but he only ran back, and for the seventh time, he pummelled her. When she got up, she saw the vice principal approaching them, and felt relieved. She and Cardin were ordered to go to her, and asked Cardin what he was doing. He began swearing that Blake was the one beating him, but the VP told him she saw everything.

Blake and Cardin were brought to the VP's office, and the VP asked what had happened. Blake was scared of the bullying from students gettng worse if the story leaked out, and gave an altered story leaving out what she did wrong. She did, however, mention the moment when she pushed Cardin, and the VP snapped. The VP started yelling at her for getting into a fight, and then asked her why she pushed Cardin away.

"It was self defence, ma'am!" she explained.

"No! There is no such thing as self defence at this school!" the VP spat in response.

The consequence to them both was a phone call home from the VP, saying that the two got into a fight, and that they were close to suspension.

Blake went home, and she was crying much more than usual. Her mother asked her what was wrong this time, and she explained it all. Her mother and father (when he got home) were set to sue the school. Her parents called Blake's uncle, who was a police officer, and asked what to do. He told them not to sue, but to pull her out of the school. They finally caved in, and the school had won that little battle.

Cardin was a changed person when she saw him again. He was no longer a bully, and he no longer picked on her, so she felt a lot happier. She still had one combat left, though, which was the teachers. Until the end of the year, she was given hell. When she left, she cried again, but this time, they were tears of joy. She was excited to be done with the school, so happy to leave, and so happy to never have to deal with anybody again.


End file.
